El Beso de un Depredador
by Deka Kaulitz
Summary: Un One-shot que retrata a un Bill jugueton y sensual, provocativo y dominante, quien desea darle la experencia mas erotica a su amada.  Bill Kaulitz - Tokio Hotel.


Las personas siempre hablan sobre los problemas que hay cuando una persona es novia de una estrella de la música, propiamente hablando del rock. Ellos hablan sobre lo terribles que son los paparazis, el acoso de la prensa, de las fans descontentas que te persiguen por haberles arrebatado a su amor. Todo esto sumado a lo difícil que es mantener una relación con una persona que viva en este medio, las giras, discos, las largas temporadas sin estar con aquella persona amada. Pero por un día nos hemos puesto a pensar en la ansiedad que produce esta situación, no hablo solo de los ya mencionados problemas, me refiero también a lo que pasa detrás de una puerta. En una alcoba cualquiera, que como toda relación tienen su intimidad. ¿Lo hemos hecho?

Pues bien, dicen que la primera noche es inolvidable para una pareja. Algo irrepetible y a lo que no podemos ponerle un adjetivo justo; deseo, pasión, lujuria, amor. Todo esto englobado.

Es un trabajo complicado ser una estrella.

.

La joven pareja esperaba a aquel ascensor que los llevaría hacia el piso de su habitación. La chica de cabello largo y castaño podía sentir las gotas de sudor que perlaban su frente, aun podía sentir el latir apresurado de su corazón y sus ojos, aun estaban un tanto encandilados por los incesantes flashes de las cámaras que, por supuesto, los habían estado esperando afuera del hotel. Era una suerte para ellos estar ya dentro del recinto. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ambos pasaron al reducido espacio en un profundo silencio.

Sus manos estaban firmemente unidas, pero la chica notaba que algo diferente flotaba en el aire, esa noche estaba adornada por una sensación diferente. Los escalofríos hicieron que sus piernas temblaran. Ella le dirigía fugaces miradas a su amado, aquel de ojos como la miel, cabello rubio y revuelto, por la ligera lluvia que caía sobre la ciudad. Miraba atentamente a esos obscuros lentes que le impedían mirar aquellos ojos, mientras que su mirada era corrompida por aquellos labios que se entreabrieron en una sonrisa. Aquellas piezas de mental que adornaban esa dulce boca la tentaban, como la manzana que tentaba a Eva en el paraíso.

Él noto la mirada de su amada, y rápidamente la giro hacia ella, apretando ligeramente su mano entre la suya, los dedos fríos de ella le preocupaban. Tenía miedo a que ella pudiera resfriarse. Rápidamente le paso el brazo por el hombro para así, acercarla más a su propio calor corporal. Ella era tan pequeña, bien podría acurrucarla en su propia camisa, pero sabia que era difícil que el se desabrochara aquella prenda en el lugar donde estaba. Ya tenia suficiente con los rumores de su noviazgo para adjudicarle aun otro escándalo como el de que era un hombre que sufría de "Satiriasis". Aunque si lo pensaba con detenimiento quizá sufría algo de eso. Aquella idea lo hizo sonreír, y detecto de nuevo la mirada curiosa de su acompañante. Era una suerte tener aquellos lentes, el podía observar sin ser observado. Dulcemente deposito un beso en su frente. Noto como ella se aferraba a su camisa, la estrujo entre sus manos, justo en el lugar que un aro de metal se alojaba. Aquel gesto no tenia intensión de serlo, pero le pareció sensualmente atractivo.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrían y aquella chica sintió como el corazón se le salía del pecho, sus manos empezaban a adquirir un temblor involuntario. Sin duda aquella noche albergaba algo especial.

Caminaron unos minutos por aquel pasillo, ella aun se aferraba a él. Hasta que llegaron a la habitación donde aquella chica se quedaría.

̶ ¿Te espero en mi habitación? –el pobre corazón de la chica seguía con aquella tortuosa marcha.

̶ Si –ella agacho la mirada, no podía seguir soportando estar bajo el escrutinio de aquellos ojos que la miraban deliberadamente.

̶ Muy bien –él levanto su barbilla con un dedo. La miro por un segundo y luego le deposito un beso contenido en sus labios rosas.

̶ Adiós –sentía el férreo toque de sus manos a su camisa.

Ella no quería dejarlo ir, quería que se quedara con ella, que le dijera que todo iba a estar bien y que ambos disfrutarían de una noche como otras, pero esto no era así. Aquella noche estaba planeada desde hacia meses. Todo para que fuese lo mas perfecto posible. Aunque el propósito de aquel tiempo era que todo se relajara y ella estuviera segura, aun podía sentir como todas sus inseguridades la abrazaban cruelmente.

Él sonrió y se alejo lentamente, ella lo miro irse. Sabiendo lo que pasaría en unos momentos más.

Sin dudarlo entro en su habitación, notando su respiración, presa de un pánico terrible. Como sus piernas se aflojaban y su corazón golpeaba fuertemente. Como pudo se arrastro hasta su baño tan solo para constatar que tenia el aspecto de quien es arrastrado en la marea. Toco su cabello mojado y revuelto, si en esa noche ella había asistido a aquel restaurante con algo de glamur, era obvio que el agua se lo había llevado. De inmediato se desprendió de las prendas, y se metió en la regadera dejando que aquel chorro de agua caliente aliviara un poco sus nervios. Lavó su cuerpo, a profundidad, cada mínimo detalle, además de que lo exfolio perfectamente. Lavo su cabello y comprobó que aquel shampo le dejaba un lindo aroma a rosas. Froto sus piernas y entre ellas. Después lo seco todo muy bien. Aplico la loción a todo su cuerpo. Cepillo su cabello y se miro en el espejo. Quería estar lo mas perfecta para el. De nuevo repaso su aspecto. Decidió depilarse las piernas, lo cual no era tan necesario pero no se pudo resistir. De nuevo coloco una loción en sus pies, corto las uñas de sus dedos.

«Oh no –pensó voy tarde.»

De nuevo aquellos nervios la atraparon. Entonces recordó que se sentía como aquella chica de un libro que había leído hacia unos años… Bella. Noto el nudo de su garganta. De nuevo, desnuda, repaso su imagen en aquel gran espejo de baño. Oh como ansiaba complacerlo.

Ya más complacida sobre su aspecto regreso a su habitación. Abrio su maleta, no podía ir con cualquier cosa. Jeans, definitivamente no.

«Un vestido, no demasiado elegante.»

Cada nueva idea la atormentaba, pero ninguna la ayudaba. Miraba y miraba el reloj, sin duda no quería hacer esperar más a Bill. Pero cualquier cosa parecía inservible ante sus ojos. La desesperación se apodero de ella y comenzó a vaciar aquella maleta y a esparcir la ropa. Por un momento aquella lencería cautivo sus ojos, pero no andaría por el corredor así.

« ¡Oh Dios, Oh Dios!»

Las manecillas se escuchaban ya dentro de su cabeza. Por un momento ella pensó en dejar todo aquello por la paz, llamar a Bill para decirle que simplemente no podía, esto era más grande que todo. Las lágrimas amenazaban sus ojos.

̶ Pero lo deseo tanto repetía una y otra vez.

Aclaro sus lagrimas y ante sus ojos encontró algo, un vestido, su uno color purpura que Bill le había obsequiado, pero que ella jamás supo como utilizarlo, ya que la parte del busto tenia la tela un tanto transparente y cualquier sostén se notaba demasiado, aquello le parecía vulgar. Entonces una idea le atravesó la mente. Se desprendió de la bata que llevaba puesta y dejo caer aquella suave tela por su cuerpo. No tomo en consideración la opinión del espejo esta vez. Estaba cansada de ella. Sin pensarlo salió de su habitación tan solo con sus llaves y aquel vestido sobre ella. Sin tacones, sin ostentosos anillos, ni siquiera un perfume caro. Solo ella, así quería que él la viera.

Camino con paso seguro hacia su destino, mientras rogaba que nadie la viera usando aquello. Sentía una pena increíble y caminaba lo mas sutilmente que podía para que nadie la escuchara. Aun tenia aquel nudo atravesado en su garganta y ahora en su estomago, sin contar la insipiente humedad en su sexo.

Por fin llego hasta su habitación, se situó enfrente de la puerta de madera pintada de blanco y sus piernas de nuevo se aflojaron. Levanto el puño para tocar, pero inmediatamente lo retiro, las dudas la embargaban de nuevo. Pensó en regresar y cambiarse, en tomar otra ducha en…. En tantas cosas. Tomo su mano en su pecho, sintiéndose mal consigo misma.

Pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, con un Bill que parecía salir de aquella habitación como si esta se encontrara en llamas. Se miraron un segundo, en el que el relajo su rostro que paso de preocupado a un punto neutral. Ella lo miro aun desconcertada, notado como los ojos de este bajaban lentamente escudriñando su figura, no supo si fue por orgullo o por decisión que deslizo su mano de su pecho, dejándole una vista perfecta de su busto. Él subió lentamente la mirada hasta toparse con esa parte de su anatomía. Ella sentía como sus pezones se ponían duros y dolían, el tacto que la tela ejercía en ellos parecía un suplicio.

̶ Yo, pensaba tocar –hablo lentamente ella, notando el rubor en sus mejillas.

Sin darle tiempo a que reaccionará Bill coloco su mano en la nuca de ella para atraerla hacia él. Quería sentir como las curvas de su cuerpo se unían con las de él.

«Un beso de un depredador», aquella idea hizo a Bill de nuevo regocijarse.

¿Como podía él evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara a la perfecta figura de su amada? Pero claro esta, tenia que controlarse, por el bien de aquella noche. Necesitaba que ella disfrutara. Él abandono el beso, notando como la respiración desigual de su compañera era idéntica a la suya.

̶ Pasa –hablo con voz tranquila y calmada.

Ella lo obedeció y Bill cerró la puerta a su espalda. Notando la forma en la que el vestido se ceñía a sus caderas. De nuevo se estrujo por dentro para tener calma. Ella lo recibió con una sonrisa, él la tomo de la mano y la condujo hasta su habitación, que estaba tenuemente iluminada por velas estratégicamente colocadas. También el aroma del lugar estaba endulzado con algún incienso no muy fuerte que le daba a aquello el toque más romántico.

Ella se giro hasta el.

̶ Es hermoso Bill –comenzó a decir ella-, no tenias que.

̶ Si, si tenia, quería hacerlo –como era posible que aquel hombre la hipnotizara con una sola mirada, ella no se lo explicaba ̶ .Mi princesa –él alejo un mechón de su cara y la miro.

Ella sentía como todo su mundo se reducía en este momento a él. Total y completamente. Entonces, sin un previo aviso él la tomo entre sus brazos y la cargo, ella se aferro fuertemente a su cuello y deleitándose con la mirada de él. Le dio ligeros besos en su cuello y labios, mordiendo ligeramente aquellos aros de metal.

Él la recostó en a cama lentamente, cuando ella estuvo a salvo, él se decidió a profundizar en el beso. Colocando ambas manos a los costados de su cuerpo, con sus manos apoyadas en aquel edredón blanco. Podía sentir como las manos de ella tocaban lentamente su rostro. Su respiración agitada hacia que su pecho subiera y bajara, provocándolo, seduciéndolo. Lentamente se alejo de ella emitiendo un corto suspiro.

̶ Amor, quiero jugar contigo ̶ Hablo él sin empacho.

Ella lo miro curiosa mientras el sacaba un pedazo de tela detrás de su almohada. Una risilla se le escapo mientras él aun la miraba.

̶ Oh por favor no te burles de mí –se quejo él con un mohín ̶. Recuerda, es mi turno.

Oh claro que ella recordaba, aquel era un pequeño juego que solo ellos compartían. En algunos días ella podía molestarlo y torturarlo. Pero en otros él tenía su venganza, que era bastante. Él procedió a colocarle aquella banda en los ojos, pero ella soltó una ligera risilla que la movió de lugar, pero él movió su mano hasta una de sus nalgas y entre su dedo pulgar y el índice, la pellizco ligeramente. Ella tan solo se estremeció un poco entre sus brazos y emitió un sonido de queja.

̶ Dulzura no te muevas, ¿bien?

Ella solo asintió una vez y procuro que la sonrisa que tenia en sus labios no produjera en Bill una expectación mayor, que la que había sufrido ya. Él le coloco la cinta en sus ojos.

̶ ¿No puedes ver? –pregunto el.

̶ No, nada –respondió ella.

̶ ¿segura?

̶ Si, lo juro.

Bill para corroborar lo que ella le decía acerco su boca hasta sus labios, solo un milímetro los separaba, ella no se movió, ni su respiración se agito.

̶ Bien –dijo él complacido ̶ . Ahora regreso –Bill depósito un único beso en los labios de ella.

Bill se alejo para ir a la cocina donde un carrito con una charola lo aguardaba. Él la llevo hasta la habitación. La acomodo a un lado de aquella cama y llamo a su amada.

̶ Vamos a jugar –le susurro él al oído.

Ella asintió y noto como el deseo y el ansia se estremecían en su interior. Mientras tanto el chico de rubios cabellos le acercaba algo a la boca.

̶ Dime lo que es ̶ Él le fue acercando el bocado a la boca esperando a que ella lo aceptara de entre sus dedos.

Lentamente ella fue mordiendo aquello, no sin antes no sentir el tacto de los dedos de él en sus labios.

̶ Fresa… con chocolate –aseguro ella totalmente.

̶ Muy bien mi princesa –la alentó él.

Aun siendo los escalofríos de la ultima caricia que su boca dio a sus labios el tomo otra fruta y la baño en chocolate.

̶ Ahora esta, dime que es –de nuevo él sostuvo aquella fruta entre sus dedos y la posiciono enfrente de sus labios.

Ella la mordió lentamente como la ves pasada, arrastrando aquello tan solo para provocar a aquel chico que cada ves sentía mas como una prisión aquellos pantalones.

̶ Cereza con chocolate –declaro ella convencida.

̶ Perfecto, vas muy bien –le dijo él.

̶ Aun no me dices cual será mi premio –lo interrogo ella, esperando pacientemente.

̶ Oh no seas curiosa –el rubio volvió a pellizcar aquella parte de la chica. Aquello le iba gustando cada vez más.

Como la ves anterior ella solo dio un corto brinquillo en la cama. Bill volvió a tomar una fruta de aquella charola esta vez no la baño en chocolate.

̶ Ahora, esta ̶ él volvió a colocar la fruta frente a sus labios.

Ella toco con la lengua aquella fruta primero, esto mando una corriente eléctrica directo a la entrepierna de Bill. Ella la recorrió y después la mordió lentamente, como venia haciendo. Mastico un segundo aquello y realizaba ligeros quejidos.

̶ Vamos dulzura, dime lo que es –Bill le hablo al oído, mientras mordía ligeramente su lóbulo.

̶ ¿Uva? –dijo ella con un poco de duda en su voz.

̶ Oh preciosa, no, te has equivocado –le aclaro el con falso sentir ̶ .Ahora tendré que darte un castigo –ella se estremeció al escuchar aquello ̶ ,no, no mi princesa no será tan malo, ven, no, sin quitarte la banda.

Bill la atrajo hacia él, mientras en ocupaba un lugar en aquella cama. La recostó en sus piernas.

̶ Tranquila –le hablo dulcemente.

El rubio coló una de sus manos por debajo del vestido de su compañera, con su otra mano alejo el cabello de la cara de está.

̶ Todo estará bien –la tranquilizo.

Él levanto el vestido y deleitándose un momento ante la mirada que representaba tener aquella parte del cuerpo de su amada, expuesto totalmente a él, recupero la cordura. Alejo un poco su mano de las nalgas de ella para después aterrizarla con un sonido sordo en ellas. Su compañera soltó un gritillo ahogado de entre sus labios que el estuvo dispuesto a escuchar.

̶ ¿Lo ves mi princesa?, no fue tan malo –susurraba él a su oreja.

Mientras susurraba de nuevo a su oído, noto como el rubor escalaba las mejillas de su amada. Esto no hizo más que acrecentar el deseo en su entrepierna.

̶ Te daré otra oportunidad dulzura –hablo el rubio, mientras seguía acariciando los cabellos de su amada y la regresaba a la posición que ocupara minutos antes.

Ella temblaba, aun resentía la brusca caricia que su amado le había propinado a sus nalgas, podía sentir como se hinchaban lenta y dolorosamente. Mientras el chico preparaba e intentaba escoger la fruta que ahora su novia tendría que adivinar, se decido por una que no estaba en la charola. Deslizo lentamente aquella pala con chocolate, para después hablarle a su compañera.

̶ Bien, acércate y dime que es –él tomo la barbilla de su compañera y la acerco hacia su pecho.

Pudo sentir la pequeña lengua que entraba en contacto con su piel o con parte de esta, el anillo alrededor de su pezón comenzó a moverse. Ella la recorría ansiosa, como aquel que no ha bebido agua en años. El bulto entre los pantalones solo crecía y crecía, era una deliciosa tortura que sin duda podía terminar con él, pero como esa noche aun era joven, la detuvo.

̶ Princesa, dime lo que es… ̶ la angustia le bañaba la voz.

̶ Un delicioso pezón –dijo ella sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

Él se sorprendió de la forma tan desinhibida de contestar de su compañera. Profirió un suspiro profundo y la acerco a su boca. Le parecía hermosa, tan bellamente adornada con aquella banda en sus ojos. Tan apetecible.

̶ Perfecto princesa –le susurro el a su oído mientras lentamente comenzaba a comer su boca.

Ella reacciono al instante, sintiendo aquellos besos profundos y pasionales. La lengua de el la recorría por completo, toda su boca ahora era un campo de batalla invadido por Bill. Marcando su territorio. Siempre había sido un dominante, ella lo notaba en la maestría con la que intentaba controlar su boca. Los brazos de él la rodearon por la cintura apretándola a él. Ella se estremeció al notar como uno de sus pechos entraba en contacto con el antes recorrido piercing. Sus manos se movieron hasta aquella fina pieza de metal para apretarla entre sus dedos, sin piedad. Bill profirió un gritillo de dolor, ella podía sentir como aquello la bañaba por dentro. Estaba encontrando el mismo placer que él encontró al golpearle.

̶ Malvada princesa.

La chica solo sonrió maliciosamente mientras en aquel corto espacio pudo apreciar sus dedos firmemente apretados en aquella pieza de frio metal. Alzo la vista para encontrarse con unos ojos que la incitaban. Él redujo el agarre, indicándole que hiciera algo. Ella obedeció y lentamente se fue agachando mientras su lengua se posaba en su piercing. Lo levanto, lo movió, y chupo sin compasión, tan solo para escuchar los gemidos de su compañero. Podía sentir como aquella parte se iba agrandando entre sus piernas, lo deseaba, lo deseaba. Él rubio la hizo regresar un poco de aquel trance al tomar sus nalgas entre sus manos y estrujarlas sobre el vestido, las tomo como el maleable barro, asiéndolas como el quería. Divertido y excitado por la múltiples caras de suplica y ojos deseosos que le dedicaba su compañera, seguidos también de quejidos de dolor, no se pudo resistir y pellizco solo una ves mas aquella tierna carne. Ella grito, el aliento caliente le dio de lleno en el pecho a Bill, quien grito a su vez con el rudo jalón que ella le propino al pezón. Sin pensarlo se fue contra la boca de ella, conquistándola de ella, ansioso, loco y excitado por poseerla, por hacerla enteramente suya.

Ella al sentir como las ganas se filtraban por su poros, se deshizo del estorboso pantalón de el, estaba descalzo, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba hasta ese momento. Aprecio el voluminoso bulto en sus pantalones y remojo los labios.

Él hizo lo propio con ella le quito aquel ligero vestido que el mismo le había comprado, pensando en que había sido una de sus mejores inversiones. La acerco mas a su cuerpo disfrutando de su calor y de los húmedos besos que ella depositaba en su cuello y pecho, sentía las piernas de su amante fundirse con las suyas. De nuevo aquel pensamiento de gozo lo recorrió, tenía una idea planeada y supo que aquel era el momento. Como pudo tomo un aire y retiro la mano de las nalgas de ella y le hablo.

̶ Mi princesa, eres tan apetitosa –mantenía la mirada fija en aquellos ojos que lo observaban expectantes ̶ .Luces… tan comestible –el paseaba sus dedos por su cuello, senos, en los que se detuvo para darles un rápido lametón a ambos. El sonido de placer de ella acrecentó su ya inminente deseo ̶ .Quiero probar el sabor… de cada una de las partes de tu cuerpo. Cada centímetro.

Sin perder más tiempo comenzó a bañar de besos la cara de su compañera. Ella cedía lentamente. Después, comenzó a bajar por su cuello, hasta llegar a su senos, su lengua se paseo sin miramientos entre estos, chupándolos, lamiéndolos, mordiéndolos, pero no podía detenerse los gemidos de ella solo lo animaban mas. Los dejo por un momento y fue hasta sus brazos, los lleno de besos por el interior de ellos y por el exterior, se percato de que su amada mantenía los ojos entreabiertos por el placer, ella no quería perder detalle. Tomo sus dedos y los mojó con su saliva provocativamente, ella apenas podía creer lo que veía, si el se lo pidiera no dudaría en llevarse aquellos dedos a su intimidad.

̶ Ahora, tengo que girarte –habló Bill.

Él comenzó a girarla hasta que ella quedo con su cara enterrada entre las almohadas. Bill apretó sus labios para no dejar libre un gemido que se escapaba de ellos. Aprecio su perfecta y pequeña espalda, pero lo que mas le agrado fue la curvatura que esta cuando terminaba y comenzaban las nalgas. Se posiciono frente a estas y las beso dulcemente, podía ver la marca de su mano en ellas.

̶ Lo lamento tanto dulzura –se disculpo él.

Bill apretó las piernas de ella entre las suyas y se decidió a comenzar. Su lengua recorría cada centímetro de aquella espalda, mientras ella lanzaba gemidos que aumentaban mientras que el se acercaba mas a aquella parte. Por fin lo hizo y tan solo las tomo entre sus manos y fue besándolas.

Mientras que su compañera, gemía y gritaba de la agonía que se originaba entre sus piernas, su sexo palpitaba, rogaba por atención.

Él rubio dejo sus nalgas con unos cortos lametones y se fue hacia sus piernas, primero sus muslos que baño de besos húmedos, humedad que no se comparaba con lo que el sentía por dentro. Fue hacia abajo hasta terminar en sus plantas que beso suavemente, mientras lamia lentamente sus dedos.

Aquella chica daba gracias a Dios por haber tomado aquel baño. Sintió como él la fue girando lentamente, y ahora comenzando por los dedos de sus pies, lamiéndolos como venia haciendo, pasando por sus piernas, depositando sus besos. Cuando hubo terminado subió de nuevo hasta la hambrienta boca de su amada. Sin pensarlo ella se fue contra él, pero Bill la detuvo.

̶ Quiero recorrerte –comenzó hablándole al oído ̶, quiero darte todos los placeres que este acto implica –ella lo miraba atónita ̶ .Quiero hacerte mía y marcarte para siempre.

Dicho esto, él bajo hasta su entrepierna y sin dudarlo posiciono un dedo y comenzó a tocar sus labios. Los gemidos de ella le rogaron que se detuviera, que muriera.

«Él quiere ahogarme, matarme de pasión.» pensó ella.

Sin ni siquiera escucharla Bill siguió con aquello, tocándolos, frotándolos, disfrutando de aquel calor, de aquella humedad, de aquel misterio que ella ejercía, sobre el. Se saboreo los labios.

«Deseable, apetitosa, deliciosa.» era lo único que pasaba por su mente.

Lo era para él, la deseaba tanto, así que sin consultar con ella, hundió la cabeza entre sus piernas, llenándose la boca de aquel líquido dulce que llenaba sus labios.

̶ ¡No, detente por favor! –grito ella con desesperación mientras aquella lengua maestra la recorría.

̶ ¿Por qué? –él levanto un momento su rostro de aquel lugar.

̶ No, puedo… no puedo –repetía ella como posesa.

̶ ¿Ah no? –el alzo su ceja ̶ .Ruégame que me detenga –dijo el categórico.

Ella lo miro con los ojos completamente abiertos, o eso le pareció a ella. Estaba atacando a su orgullo, sabia que ella jamás rogaría así que regreso a su posición apretando sus ojos para soportar.

Bill sonrió para si mismo y regreso su rostro entre aquellas piernas y su lengua continuo su recorrido. Lo que más le gusto fue dibujar círculos en su clítoris, los gemidos de ella lo alentaban tanto, tanto o más que los gritos en un concierto. Se espero y mientras sus labios la devoraban sus manos masajeaban aquello que no estaba en su boca.

Ella sentía que se volvía loca, conto dos orgasmos, en aquel tiempo que parecía interminable, se retorcía, se movía bruscamente y podía sentir sus dedos asirse firmemente de la sabana.

«Moriré de placer -se dijo a si misma-. Es como el beso de un depredador.»

Ella seguía moviéndose cuando el se detuvo. Ella lo miro fijamente, aun bañada de deseo observo como el se lamia sus labios, estos estaban completamente rojos. Él se acerco a ella dulcemente y la beso. Ella pudo probar su sabor, y le gusto. Lentamente sintió como el colocaba sus manos juntas y las subía por arriba de su cabeza. Bill abandono el beso, la miro fijamente y sonrió con la maldad cayéndole por los labios.

̶ Ahora me suplicaras –le aviso el.

Ella se asusto e intento quitar el agarre que aquella mano ejercía en sus muñecas manteniéndolas juntas.

̶ ¡No Bill! –le exigió a este.

Al rubio lo que agradaba que le dieran ordenes así que se sonrió más y coloco sus piernas entre las de ellas, abriéndolas. Ella sintió el rubor poblar sus mejillas, estaba completamente expuesta a el, abierta a él. La humedad en su sexo aumento con aquello, quería detenerlo pero no podía. No quería sentirse avergonzada frente a él. En esos momentos era cuando mas se sentía desnuda, desprotegida.

̶ Ruégame que te posea –le ordeno él.

Ella solo se removió entre sus brazos intentando moverse, pero con cada nuevo movimiento de su cadera la humedad entre sus piernas aumentaba. No podía evitarlo y el palpitar de su sexo, pidiendo, exigiéndole. Estaba tan frustrada no podía liberarse y Bill cada vez le abría las piernas mas y mas. No podía con aquello.

̶ ¡Bill no!, ¡No! –sollozaba.

Pero sus ruegos no eran escuchados, así que sin pensarlo más cedió.

̶ ¡Si Bill!, ¡Penétrame, penétrame, penétrame!, ¡Te quiero dentro por favor! –su sexo palpito aun mas con aquella petición.

Bill reacciono de inmediato y con su mano libre posiciono su pene erecto en la entrada de su compañera, saco un pequeño condón de debajo de otra almohada y se lo coloco y sin esperar mas, ya que esto también lo había estado esperando hacia tanto, su punta relucía con el pre semen que ya se deslizaba. Sin más la envistió, fuertemente. Ella se deshizo en un sonoro gemido, sentía que su sexo al fin estaba siendo complacido.

Él seguía envistiéndola con violencia, notando como cada ves se sentía mas cerca de llegar a su clímax, pero no podía hacerlo aun ya que quería cumplir su promesa, quería entregarle todos los placeres que le fueran posibles de aquella experiencia.

Ella arqueaba su espalda notando como aquello estaba a punto de estallar.

̶ ¡Bill mi amor ya no… ̶ ella dejo la frase inconclusa al sentirse como todo a su alrededor se desvanecía. Flotaba, se sentía ligera y una sensación hermosa la embargo.

Bill pudo sentir como el sexo de ella comenzaba a succionarlo, por fin pudo liberarse por completo, y además de la sensación propia de la situación se sentía satisfecho, la había hecho sentirse perfecta, ella lo había disfrutado. Era suya, y él era de ella. Al pasar un poco la sensación, Bill se dejo caer de cara en la cama. Su respiración era desigual y estaba al tiempo con la respiración de ella. La ensoñación pasaba rápidamente. Se dio cuenta que ella lo miraba sonriendo. Él se acomodo, colocando su mentón en su palma abierta y su codo en la cama.

̶ ¿te gusto princesa? –él aun no entendía que había pasado con aquel Bill tímido y reprimido.

̶ Si –dijo ella simplemente. Pero esa palabra albergaba tanto.

̶ ¿Segura?

̶ Si –aun no podía creer que aquello hubiese pasado.

̶ Muy bien –dijo convencido.

El rubio se dio cuenta que aun se encontraba dentro de ella y salió, no sin escuchar el sonido húmedo que provocaba.

Ella observaba todo minuciosamente, como él retiraba de su miembro aquella envoltura de látex. Sin pensarlo su sexo respondió. Él se acerco a ella.

̶ ¿Qué pasa dulzura? –le pregunto el, aun jugando con las miradas que le dedicaba.

̶ Ven –ella extendió sus brazos y los pasó alrededor de su cuello, lo atrajo hacia la cama y lo puso debajo de ella.

̶ ¿Qué haces? –le pregunto él intrigado al notar que su amada se colocaba encima de él.

̶ Ahora es mi turno –dijo ella y posiciono el miembro del rubio en su entrada y lo empujo hacia dentro.

.

Definitivamente, nadie puede imaginarse lo que pase detrás de una puerta.

Es un trabajo complicado ser una estrella.

Fin.

.

_Bueno aqui les tengo mi pequeño traajo que me tuvo obsecionada estos dias. Espero les guste, esta ves use un narrador, espero quedara bien ._._

_si tengo por ahi horrores ortograficos me lo hacen saber, como saben siempre es bueno aprender ;)_

_bien se las dejo._

_Besitos!_

**_Siempre suya: Deka_**

_mencion especial a May quien me ayudo con la ortografia :) te quiero gemela_


End file.
